


Star Spangled Hearts

by CC99trialanderrorgirl



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Camaraderie, Dommy!Jack Carter, Friendship, Happy, Husbands, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, No Angst, Office Sex, Sexytimes with warm fuzzy feelings later, Sub!Nathan Stark, Subby!Nathan Stark, Submissive Nathan Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC99trialanderrorgirl/pseuds/CC99trialanderrorgirl
Summary: Jack Carter and Nathan Stark are happily married. When Jack buys Nathan a gift of lingerie, it leads to an unexpected encounter in the Director's office at Global Dynamics involving a surprisingly subby Nathan Stark...





	Star Spangled Hearts

Jack felt a little awkward about it. Making the purchase, that was. He was out shopping with Allison a few towns over when he saw it – black, star-shaped, silky and perfect. His first though was that it would look exquisite on Nathan. Something must have showed on his face, because Alison laughed and elbowed him in the side.

“You should get it,” she grinned. Jack shifted his feet and smiled weakly, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“No really,” Allison said again. “You should get it. He’d like it…I think.” She faltered but recovered quickly. That was Allison - always looking out for her friends, always game even in the face of awkwardness and tension. But that had faded quickly and was replaced almost overnight with smiles from Alison, Kevin, and Dr. Nyard Hart, Allison’s new cardiologist husband who came to Eureka for a special Section 5 project and stayed for Vincent’s takoyaki and Allison’s sweet heart (his words, obviously). The five of them had barbeques regularly at the Hart home (it turns out Jo was right – the Section 5 guys really did get all the best houses). Sometimes she and Zane would make an appearance but most of the time they were too busy doing things that Carter would rather not think about. Things that he was thinking about doing with Stark, though. Nathan. Lingerie. Ah – a recipe for brain explosion, that’s what that was. Allison was still grinning at him, holding the black silk up for him to see.

“Size 9?” She smiled. Jack blushed, shook his head once, and made up his mind. Taking the padded white hanger from her, he put it back on the rack and selected a different size instead. Grinning at Allison’s obvious consternation, he hefted the hanger and said, “He’s a size 11 now.”

Allison smiled beautifully; Nathan always had been a little too thin. She was relieved to see him finally thriving under Jack’s metaphorical – and, yes, literal – hands. Speaking of hands – she grabbed Jack’s and dragged him towards the matching bras and panties. He was supposed to be helping her pick out a new pinstripe set to surprise Nyard, after all.

***

That night, Jack got home and immediately ran to the little study he and Nathan had set up in the spare room. In the center of the ceiling was a little pull-down access point to S.A.R.A.H.’s attic space. He scurried up and hid the bag and receipt away, but pulled out the tissue paper and lingerie itself and stowed it in his bottom nightstand drawer. He knew Nathan would never look there – their relationship was based on trust and neither of them was really a snooper anyway. They dissected plenty of mysterious problems at work all day; neither of them wanted to bring that dynamic home with them. Theirs was a domestic scene if ever there was once. Nathan’s neat little stack of quantum physics books on the right side of the bed, Jack’s little pile of detective novels on the left. A gray chenille throw Zoe had knit with Kevin (a wedding gift) tossed casually across the off-white bedspread. Fluffy pillows decorated with stately gold tassels (Nathan’s one freebie item from the wedding registry – Jack’s was a proper standing mount for his World Series bat). Low mood lighting and a pair of fluffy black handcuffs hidden in a nondescript wooden box under the bed. It was all very cozy, and Jack and Nathan both loved every bit of it.

  
The town loved it, too. They ate the relationship right up, with Vincent leading the charge when he caught the two men kissing behind Café Diem and instead of being discreet, he promptly turned and ran behind the counter, pulling out the betting book and waving it around, shouting the news. Taggert, in town after his latest polar ice caps expedition, had won. Allison had been the runner-up. She still complained regularly that she was robbed. But Jack had never worried much about what the town or anyone else though of him. Except Zoe, of course, who had simply rolled her eyes, hugged both him and Nathan, and gone back to her physics paper like it was nothing. Jack had loved her for it. But right now, Zoe wasn’t here (thank God), and what Jack was _really_ worried about was what Nathan himself might think. Nathan Stark was a very powerful man, and he wore that power like a very well-tailored and expensive suit. Would he be okay with getting lingerie as a present?

S.A.R.A.H. chimed as the door whooshed open downstairs. Well. No time like the present to find out, and really, Jack Carter had always been a man of action, not contemplation. He pulled the tissue paper wrapped bundle out of the drawer, laid it on the bed, and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long. Nathan soon darkened the doorway, filling it up with his hulking form. He looked twice as big today, beard a little scruffier than normal and thighs filling up his slacks to the point of testing their seams. Jack grinned. “Test a new toy today, scientist?”

Nathan grinned right back, more of a leer really, and a his eyes lit up with a devilish gleam; he so enjoyed their little games of snarky flirting. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get the words out, his gaze settled on the package on the bed.

“Ooh, Sherriff, looks like you’ve got a little gift for me…” Nathan was positively purring now. But Jack was uncharacteristically unsure of himself. Dropping their banter, he turned serious.

“Yes, but…” He sat on the bed and let Nathan take a few more steps into the room, until he was leaning on the wall just a few feet in front of Jack.

“Uh oh…” Nathan said, trying for levity but looking worried now, too. He knew how to be serious when he needed to be. “Listen, Jack –“

Jack cut him off, holding up a hand. “No, don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. I just…I don’t know if you’ll like it.”

“Oh!” Nathan laughed kindly. “If that’s all, there’s no reason to worry, Sherriff. Any gift from you, I’m sure I’ll like it just fine.” He stepped forward and knelt at the edge of the bed. Jack pushed the package toward him and then looked away while Nathan split it open and parted the tissue paper with deft fingers.

“Oh.”

That was not a tone of voice Jack had ever heard Nathan use before. Something between shock and embarrassment mixed with typical Nathan curiosity and…dare he say it?...pure, utter lust.

“Wow.” Nathan said again as he rocked back on his heels.

“You, um, you want me to wear this?” The inflection in his voice was all off, but neither of them seemed to notice or care that Nathan was falling apart already.

“Yeah…” Jack breathed quietly. “Or, well, I thought you might like it…” He bristled. The silence stretched out until it could almost be solidified and snapped with a knife.

Then Nathan blew out his breath all at once.

“You thought right, Sherriff…” he drawled, and Jack’s skin tingled at the all the memories that voice called up.

“But not right now,” Nathan said, voice suddenly business-like.

Jack reeled, hurt and confused after putting himself out there to do something nice for himself and his partner. Nathan was there instantly, kneeling at his feet, one hand on his side, the other on his knee, stroking soothingly.

“Not what I meant, Jack,” Nathan said. “I only meant I wanted it to be a surprise. When I…” he trailed off, seeming suddenly overwhelmed. “…when I…wear it.” He finished after a moment’s pause. He smiled, kissed Jack on the forehead, and got up.

“Gotta get out of these clothes,” he called, shucking his suit jacket on his way into the en-suite bathroom. He peaked back out a second later, waggling his eyebrows. “Want to join me?”

Jack was up so fast his head started spinning.

***

Later that night, Jack was laid back in bed, snuggled under the covers reading his latest novel when he realized it. The package was gone. It wasn’t on the coverlet anymore, and he himself hadn’t moved it. Which meant Nathan…had. Ooh. Interesting. This was going to be a fun week indeed. That was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.

In the coming weeks, Jack found himself feeling increasingly disappointed. First there was that debacle with the ionized hermit crabs in Section 2, and then there was that horrendous disaster in Section 5 that almost blew off both of his legs, and then there was that ongoing incident between Fargo and Larry Haberman to deal with. Nathan had been equally busy. But they’d still managed to make time for each other, squeezing in a few late night dinners and a quickie or five in the shower. On none of those occasions did Nathan bring up the lingerie.

Today, Jack, Allison, Henry, and Jo were all touring Global while Nathan and Fargo went over some of the updated security protocols. Nathan seemed jumpier than usual, which was really saying something, considering that Nathan was never, ever jumpy. Jack had an early hunch, and soon Allison had begun to notice. She had questioned him on more on one occasion by now, intimating that maybe he should go home (outright suggesting it was out of the question – Nathan was, after all, still Nathan). Even Henry had begun to notice. When he shifted his weight while taking a step and did a little shimmy, Jack’s hunch turned into a full-blown suspicion, and he grabbed Nathan by the arm, pushing him into the nearest office, which was, conveniently the Director’s.

Activating the blinds with one hand, Jack shoved Nathan further into his own office. Now that they were alone, Nathan looked strangely vulnerable, almost…no, it wasn’t possible. But Jack had a hunch – no, he’d upgraded it to a suspicion by now – and one thing about Jack Carter: when he had an instinct, he played it out. It had made him a good Marshall, and it made him a good Sheriff – and partner – now.

“Nathan?” He questioned, putting all of the authority into his voice that he could manage. “Are you wearing it right now?”

“Wh-what?” Nathan scoffed, looked around, and Jack did not miss the wild look in his eyes, a strange sort of desperation bleeding into his pupils, blowing them dark and wide.

“Nathan?” Jack barked again.

“Y-yes…” Nathan’s eyes were downcast, and he was shaking minutely. Wow, Jack though. Oh dear _God_ , and _wow._ Allison was right – apparently this _was_ something Nathan had wanted, and it went way past the lingerie. And judging by the reaction he was displaying right now, Nathan had probably wanted it for a long time, and never, ever gotten it.

“Shh, Nathan, sit down,” Jack cooed, putting his hands on Nathan’s shoulders and forcing him down into his desk chair. He rotated the chair to face out and put both hands on the armrests, pinning a seated Nathan in and leering down at him from above.

“Safeword.” Jack’s tone brooked no argument.

“Don’t have one,” Nathan mumbled, and Jack had to stifle a laugh at the little bit of stubbornness that bled through Nathan’s submissive demeanor. Good to know the man he loved was still in there, very good.

“Make one up,” Jack stated, tone forced out and harsh again.

“Fractal dodecahedron.” Nathan threw out, clearly offhand.

“Something I can recognize, Nathan,” Jack warned.

“Antidisestablishmentarianism.” Nathan tried.

Jack crouched down and leaned in, looking Nathan right in the eyes.

“Try. Again.”

Nathan flinched, twitched once, and tried to speak. Jack cut him off, moved his hands to rest on Nathan’s splayed thighs, looked him dead in the eyes, and said:

“You’re going to need one with fewer syllables.”

Nathan convulsed, almost looking like he had come, but Jack could tell the difference. He was just very, very turned on.

“J-Jack…”Nathan croaked out, looking wild again. “What’s happening to me? I can’t- Um, I-“

Jack smiled kindly, and took Nathan’s face into his hands. “Hey, Nathan, it’s me, okay? I’m going to take care of you. You’re just losing control, and you’re not used to that. But you’re okay. If you’re not, just say, um, kumquat. Okay? Will you remember that or do you need a different word?”

Nathan smiled weakly. “No, I’ll remember. Dessert from our first date. Good remembering, Sheriff.”  
Jack smiled, tapped his temple, and started to stand up. He waited for Nathan to nod, and then straightened to his full height.

“Okay, then. Unzip ‘em.”

Nathan looked up, startled. “Um, what?”

“You heard me,” Jack said.

Nathan nodded, fumbled to unzip his slacks.

“Good,” Jack nodded. “Good.”

“Stand up.”

Nathan stood, no questions asked. He looked like a slightly inebriated, salivating puppy. Jack felt grateful to be getting to give him this.

“Jacket, off.”

The jacket came off.

“Shirt, off.”

Off came the snow-white dress shirt.

“Undershirt, too.”

It went over his head.

“Pants.”

Around his ankles.

“Shoes.”

Nathan toed them off, then stepped out of his slacks and kicked them aside.

“Good God.” Jack nearly choked taking in the whole picture. Nathan Stark, standing naked in his own office but for silky black lingerie. _Guh_. Jack swallowed.

“Middle of the room.” Nathan turned and went, and Jack could see every flex of his glutes as he walked. The thong-backed contraption hid almost nothing. The play of straps over his muscled back was a pretty good view, too. And then Nathan turned. And Jack almost died. Long, thin black straps criss-crossed Nathan’s lower body from naval to groin, culminating in a black silk star that covered and caressed his manhood.

“Looking good, Nathan,” Jack whistled, and Nathan had to visibly fight the urge to cover himself. Jack smiled. “You can sit now.”

Nathan turned and walked back to his chair, seated himself, and white-knuckled the armrests.

Jack just stared at him for a while, watching Nathan Stark squirm and writhe deliciously. When he seemed worked up enough, Jack asked the question.

“How does it feel?”

Nathan coughed. “ _Excuse_ _me_?” He choked out the words.

Jack smiled, predatory and knowing. “I asked you how it feels. To be wearing lingerie. In your office. Purchased for you as a gift from your husband. Because _I_ know that _you_ know that _you like it._ ” Jack finished, grinning wide.

“I-“ Nathan looked upset for a moment, and Jack opened his mouth to end this, took a half step toward Nathan with the intent to drop to his knees and hold him and tell him it was fine, when Nathan spoke, quiet and wrecked and utterly exquisite.

“I like the way it cradles my balls.”

_Wow._

Jack hadn’t been expecting that. But Nathan wasn’t finished.

“I like the way it feels when I get hard and it rubs up against the silk. I like the tightness, how it feels when it gets damp from my precome.”

Jack was struggling to stand. Nathan looked like he was ecstatic to finally have someone be happy about his submissive side, but also like he was about two seconds away from fainting.

“I like the way it feels under my suit. It feels…slippery and elicit. Like a secret.” Nathan finished.

Not surprisingly, Jack broke first. He rushed forward, caught Nathan up in a filthy kiss, and sent his datapads crashing to the floor with his free hand. “I’m going to fuck you over this desk, right here, right now, Stark.”

Nathan _moaned._

Jack manhandled him up out of the chair and all but threw him forward.

“Get. On. The. Fucking. Desk.”

Nathan scrambled forward, fumbling for the flat surface in front of him, unseeing.

Jack stepped up behind him.  
“You want me to fuck you over your own big desk, _Director Stark_?” Nathan screamed and Jack dropped to his knees behind him.

“Gonna take you _apart,_ Nathan,” he growled, leaning forward and licking the place where one of Nathan’s black straps had been a minute ago.

Nathan howled again, long and loud, and a distant part of Jack really, really hoped the Director’s office was soundproof. But most of him didn’t really care.

By the time he was sliding in, Nathan was a sobbing mess, bent forward and crying steadily all over his desk, blabbering a steady stream of nonsense that Jack couldn’t really understand, mostly because he was pretty sure it was in a mix of at least three different languages.

When he could tell Nathan was getting close to the edge, Jack started talking again, punctuating each word with a hard, brutal thrust.

“You. Are. A. Slut. Doctor. Nathan. Stark.”

Nathan screamed so loudly when he came, ruining the surface of his own desk, that Jack was done at almost the exact second as his husband.

“Oh my God,” Jack was panting, over and over again. When he recovered enough, he pulled Nathan up and flipped him around, checking on him. What he found was unbelievable.

Nathan Stark, always in control, always in charge, always ready with a snarky comeback or biting remark was absolutely, utterly _wrecked._ His face was streaked with tears. His pupils were still blown so wide they looked black. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions, and his beard was completely unkempt. He looked feral. Delicious. _Mine,_ Jack’s brain supplied. And where had _that_ come from? But if he had learned anything from living in this town, it was that science and biology did, in fact, matter. A lot.

“Mine,” he repeated out loud, and Nathan slumped, looking for all the world like he would have just come again, were he physically able to.

Jack smiled then, kissing Nathan full on the mouth, gentle and loving but still a little dirty. Nathan smirked back, looking for all the world like that cat that got the cream. “How do you feel now?” Jack smiled as he gathered Nathan’s clothing from the floor around them.

“Sherriff?” Nathan smiled. “I believe that now, right now I feel utterly _sated_.”

Jack smiled. “Good,” he said as he helped Nathan toward the en-suite bathroom. “I’m glad.”

Nathan shrugged as they crossed the threshold. “I might still freak out later, but for now – that was _awesome_.” He sounded just like Jack. Both men laughed as they stepped into the shower stall together.

“I love you, Nathan.” Jack smiled. “And I liked that.”

“I love you, too, Jack.” Nathan smirked, his characteristic cockiness back in full swing. “Thanks for the lingerie.”

“Anytime.” Jack smiled. He didn’t have to add that he _meant_ – “Anytime you need to let go, you can with me.”

Nathan _was_ a genius. He already knew.

 ***

Epilogue:“Fifty bucks says they just did it in his office.”

Allison rolled her eyes and turned away as Jo slapped a crisp fifty into Fargo’s open palm. “Carter would _never_.”

Zane shook his head. “Those two are dogs.” He slapped a hundred dollar bill into Fargo’s hand, causing Fargo to yelp. Zane ignored him. “You’re on.”

“Security tapes are this way,” Fargo pointed down the hall. “Donovan, I might – only _might_ \- need you to help me crack the mainframe.” Zane grinned.

“Lead the way.”

Jo groaned but followed. She really hoped this time, she might win, but she didn’t bet on it. She _had_ to stop assuming Carter could act like a professional for even one second where his husband was concerned.

“Wait!” Allison called, coming around the corner in her five-inch patent heels. “I’m in!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is, like, the dirtiest thing I've ever posted. I know it's probably semi-tame by certain standards but still. Ah!! I hope someone out there enjoys it. Also, can I just say, I LOVE Eureka. One of the best shows ever.


End file.
